Desperate Housewives:Teen Style
by thesistersthree
Summary: Come and see the housewives from the beginning relive their lives as teens.Including Gabrielle, Bree, Lynette, Susan, Edie, Tom, Carlos, Mike, Carl, Orson, Rex, Victor. See the drama, romance and more all in this story so check it out.R
1. Chapter 1

**This is my second story and it's about the desperate housewives as teens!!**

**

* * *

**

Main Characters 

**Gabrielle-17 years old, very popular, mean and is a cheerleader, best friends with Edie(doesn't like Susan which you will find out in the chapters coming up)(goes out with Victor)(will like Carlos later on)**

**Edie-17 years old, very popular, mean and is a cheerleader, best friends with Gabrielle(can be a slut sometimes!)(Doesn't like Susan and her friends, goes out with Carl)**

**Susan-17 years old, she is new to the school, will be friends with Lynette and Bree,(doesn't like Gabrielle and Edie)(she is kind of a nerd but she is very nice)(she will like Mike later on in the show)**

**Bree-17 years old, she is nice and perfect(doesn't like the popular girls)she is kind of fancy sometimes and she will develop a crush on Rex**

**Lynette-17 years old, nice but kind of tough sometimes(doesn't like the popular girls)she will develop a crush on Tom**

**Carl-17 years old, dating Edie(likes Susan)Is a football player**

**Carlos-17 years old, he is new to the school(will start to like Gabrielle)Is a football player(doesn't like Victor)**

**Mike-17 years old, kind of a bad boy(will like Susan)(friends with Rex, Tom,Carlos)(will not like Carl)**

**Rex-17 years old, kind of a nerd(will like Bree, doesn't like Orson)(friends with Tom, Carlos, Mike)**

**Tom17 years old, kind of a nerd(will like Lynette, friends with Carlos, Mike and Rex)**

**Orson-17 years old, kind of a nerd(will like Bree, doesn't like Rex)**

**Victor-21 years old(dating Gabrielle,doesn't like Carlos)He is a lawyer

* * *

**

**I know that this chapter is short but I promise the next chapter will be longer**

**Review tell me what you think so far!!!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I had made a mistake on the first chapter by saying that Carlos is new but it's not true sorry(Thanks for the Reviews!!!) This is Chapter 2!!!

* * *

**

(Cut to Victor's house)(Victor and his father are talking)

Victor's Dad:What do you have to tell me son

Victor:It's about Gabrielle

Victor's Dad:Good you're going to dump her

Victor:No I want to marry her

Victor's Dad:What!(he stands up)You listen to me and listen good, she will not be in this family

Victor:Dad I love her

Victor's Dad:I don't care, let me tell you something about Gabrielle, she is a spoil brat and she's only with you because of your money

Victor:That's not true

Victor's Dad:Yes it is, she's a shopaholic, she spends all of your money

Victor:I don't care what you say I'm gonna marry her

Victor's Dad:Do what you want to do but don't come crying to me if she leaves you and takes all of your money(he leaves)

(Cut to Susan's House)(Susan and her mom are unpacking their stuff)

Susan's Mom:Isn't this house beautiful

Susan:Yeah it is(she looks sad)

Susan's Mom:What's wrong honey

Susan:I miss home

Susan's Mom:I know you do but Wisteria Lane is a nice and quiet town and you will get used to it, and tomorrow you will start a new school

Susan:I know

Susan's Mom:You might even meet new guys

Susan:I doubt that

Susan's Mom:You will(the doorbell rings)Can you get that I'm gonna take these boxes upstairs

Susan:Okay(Susan's Mom goes upstairs and Susan answers the door and sees two teenage girls her age carrying food)Hi

Bree:We want to welcome you to Wisteria Lane, I'm Bree

Lynette:And I'm Lynette(they give her the food)

Susan:Thank you, I'm Susan

Lynette:What school are you going to

Susan:Wisteria Lane High

Bree:That's great maybe we'll see you at school

Susan:Maybe(they leave)

(Cut to a car)(A man and a teenage boy are talking)

Mike's Dad: Now Mike you have to be on your best behavior we don't want anything to be suspicious

Mike:I don't know why we had to move

Mike's Dad:You know exactly why, new school, new friends and new life(Mike pulls out a cigarette and smokes it)

Mike:I don't have time for this shit

Mike's Dad:You will make time for it, do you want to end up like your mother

Mike:No

Mike's Dad:Alright then

Mike:What's the name of the school

Mike's Dad:Wisteria Lane High, I think you will like it there

(Cut to Edie's House)(Gabrielle and Edie are in her room doing their nails and toenails)

Edie:Carlos was asking about you over the summer

Gabrielle:He was wasn't he

Edie:Yeah he did, why don't you like him

Gabrielle:Because Carlos is a boy and I need a man, that's why I have Victor

Edie:Oh, well Carl is a man

Gabrielle:Then why are you cheating on him

Edie:I'm not cheating on him(Gabrielle gives her a look)I'm just experiencing new things

Gabrielle:What ever you say Edie

Edie:Hey did you see the new girl

Gabrielle:Yeah what a geek

Edie:I saw her talking to Lynette and Bree

Gabrielle:Those bitches, she'll fit right in

(Cut to Lynette's house)(Lynette is combing her hair and her mother comes in, she has a beer in her hand)

Lynette:Mom you're drinking again

Lynette's Mom:Yeah so(Lynette rolls her eyes)(Lynette's Mom sees a picture of Tom and Lynette smiling)Come on sweetie you have to do better

Lynette:What are you talking about

Lynette's Mom:Tom, he's such a nerd

Lynette:He's a nice guy and I don't think it's any of your business

Lynette's Mom:You're my daughter so it is my business

Lynette:Since when do you act like a mom(Lynette's mom gets mad and smacks Lynette)

Lynette's Mom:Don't you ever speak to me that way again!(she walks out of the room and Lynette puts her hand on her face and starts to cry)

(Cut to Tom's House)(Tom and Rex are playing cards)

Tom:Guess what

Rex:What

Tom:I took pictures with Lynette

Rex:Are you going to ask her out

Tom:I don't know I'm too shy

Rex:Yeah and you don't want to be with Lynette

Tom:Why not

Rex:Lynette is kind of a tom boy and she hits hard(he feels his shoulder)

Tom:So but she's pretty and I like her

Rex:Not like Bree, that's a beauty,she's so perfect

Tom:Let's make a bet

Rex:What kind of bet

Tom:Let's see who can get one of our girls first

Rex:Deal(they shake hands)

(Cut to Bree's House)(Bree is in her room sewing and her mom walks by and she has tears in her eyes)(Bree stands up and walks over to her)

Bree:Mom are you okay

Bree's Mom:Yeah I'm fine

Bree:Mom!

Bree's Mom:I'm not okay, your father and I are getting a divorce

Bree:What!

Bree's Mom:He cheated on me with a younger woman(Bree hugs her mother)

Bree:Don't worry everything will be fine

(Cut outside of Gabrielle's House)(Carlos walks over to her)

Carlos:Hey Gabby

Gabrielle:Hey

Carlos:Gabby will you go with me to the movies

Gabrielle:If I go with you we'll only be going as friends

Carlos:You need to dump that asshole

Gabrielle:Carlos!

Carlos:I'm sorry but I don't like him being with you

Gabrielle:I know you don't but you're gonna have to except it

Carlos:Why not me, why not us

Gabrielle:I can't answer that

Carlos:Because you don't have an answer, I know you have feelings for me Gabrielle

Gabrielle:No I don't, I don't need you I'm in love with Victor

Carlos:You're lying I can see it in your eyes, this is your last chance Gabrielle because this is it, me or him

Gabrielle:You already know the answer(she starts to leave)

Carlos:Where are you going

Gabrielle:Non of your business(she leaves)

Carlos:One day you'll come back to me

(Cut to Victor's House)(The doorbell rings and Victor answers it and Gabrielle is standing there)

Victor:Hey baby

Gabrielle:Hey(she walks in and they kissed)

Victor:How was your day

Gabrielle:It's okay

Victor:No It's not tell me honey

Gabrielle:Carlos

Victor:Did he hurt you because I can handle him

Gabrielle:No he didn't hurt me, let's just drop the subject

Victor:Okay

Gabrielle:What were you doing today

Victor:I had a chat with my father

Gabrielle:I hope it's something good

Victor:It is

Gabrielle:I wonder why he doesn't like me

Victor:Don't you worry about him, he just don't understand how much I love you, speaking of that there's something I want to ask you

Gabrielle:Anything(he bends down on one knee and pulls out a ring and she gasp and he take her hand)

Victor:Gabrielle will you marry me

(**To Be Continued)**

**

* * *

What Did Mike Do? **

Does Gabrielle Loves Carlos?

Will She Say Yes?

All Answers Coming Up In January

The Next Chapter Is The First Day Of High school

Tell Me What You Think Review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks for all of the reviews

Enjoy this chapter

(Cut to Victor's house)(Victor is proposing to Gabrielle who has a surprising look on her face)

Victor: Will you marry me

Gabrielle: Um…, I really wasn't expecting this

Victor: I know, I just want you to know that I love you so much and I want to spend the rest of my life with you

Gabrielle: Yeah who wouldn't (she smiles at herself) how many carats is the ring

Victor: Well um… (Gabrielle snaps her fingers)

Gabrielle: Come on speak up

Victor: I don't remember, is there something wrong with the ring

Gabrielle: No it's beautiful, I was just curious

Victor: Back to my question will you marry me

Gabrielle: Yes (he smiles at her and puts the ring on her finger and he stands back up and they hug)

Victor: I am the luckiest man alive

Gabrielle: Yes you are (she looks at her ring and smiles)

(Cut to Carlos' house)(He opens the door and sees his little brother and Brittany the cheerleader who's part of the popular group at school are playing)

Carlos' brother: Carlos! (he runs over to him to give him a hug)

Carlos: Hey buddy, what are you still doing up

Carlos' brother: Brittany let me stay up late so I can watch a movie (Carlos looks at Brittany who shrugged)

Carlos: Well sorry buddy but you have to go to bed now

Carlos' brother: All right (he goes upstairs) (Carlos sits on the couch beside Brittany)

Carlos: You let him stay up late

Brittany: I know but that sweet little face

Carlos: Don't be fooled (he smiles)

Brittany: So have you talked to Gabby

Carlos: Yeah I did

Brittany: So what happened (she hits him on the arm)

Carlos: She decided to stay with Victor (Brittany looks sad and she holds his hand)

Brittany: I'm so sorry I know you're hurting right now, maybe it wasn't meant to be, maybe she doesn't deserve you, she made the wrong choice for being with Victor and you need to move on with someone else

Carlos: That was quite a speech, you're right she made a choice and I think I need to move on

Brittany: Yeah you should really do that (she smiles at him)

(The next day) (Susan's house) (Susan is asleep and her mom knocks on the door)

Susan's mom: Suzie wake up (Susan puts her pillow over her head) Come on I need you to take out the trash

Susan: Why can't you do it?

Susan's mom: Because I'm going out of town and I need to leave right now

Susan: You're going outside

Susan's mom: Just do as I say (she leaves) (Susan groans and gets out of bed and puts on her robe) (she goes downstairs and picks up the trash and goes outside, just as she was about to put the trash in the trashcan, she looks across the street and sees Mike who doesn't have a shirt on washing his car, she stares at him and he looks up and sees her and smiles, she blushes and the trash bag drops on the floor spilling everything in it)

Susan: Oh crap (she starts picking things up when she starts to trip and falls on the floor, Mike runs over to her and helps her up off of the floor)

Mike: Are you okay

Susan: Yeah thanks

Mike: You're welcome, I'm Mike

Susan: Susan (they shake hands and Mike starts to help her pick up the trash) so how long have you lived here

Mike: I just moved and right now I am learning to adjust here

Susan: Me too, so is that your car

Mike: Yeah

Susan: I like it, it's nice

Mike: Thanks (he looks at his watch) I'm sorry to end this so soon but I have to get ready for school

Susan: What school

Mike: Wisteria lane High

Susan: I start going there today too

Mike: Maybe we'll see each other

Susan: Maybe (he leaves and Susan goes back into the house)

(Cut to Edie's house) (Edie is having breakfast and her mom is looking out the window and sees Carl drives up to the house)

Edie: Why are you looking outside?

Edie's mom: No reason

Edie: Just being nosy

Edie's mom: I am going to let that slide, your boyfriend is here (Carl honks his horn)

Edie: Oh okay (she stands up and puts her food in the trash) how do I look (she turns around)

Edie's mom: Well you look like a who is waiting for her pimp (Edie gasps)

Edie: Mother!

Edie's mom: Hey you asked for my opinion and I gave you one

Edie: Goodbye mother

Edie's mom: Goodbye Edie (she opens the door and gets into Carl's car)

Carl: Hey babe

Edie: Hi (they kissed) (he starts to drive off)

Carl: You look hot in that outfit

Edie: And I mean really hot (he moves one of his hands up her skirt and she moves his hand away) Carl!

Carl: Come on Edie you're a big girl now

Edie: I know but I don't feel comfortable, I'm still a virgin

Carl: You look like you're asking for it

Edie: What do you mean by that?

Carl: The way you wear your clothes

Edie: Are you calling me a slut

Carl: No but if that's what you think you are

Edie: So you think I'm a slut

Carl: I don't know are you, because I heard rumors about you being with other dudes?

Edie: And you believe it

Carl: I don't know should I (he looks at her while making a turn)

Edie: You know what, you can believe whatever you want (she puts on her backpack) Pull over the car

Carl: No Edie we're not even close to school

Edie: So I'll just walk

Carl: I'm not going to let you walk to school

Edie: You better pull over the car right now!

Carl: Okay, okay, god Edie what is the matter with you (he pulls over and Edie opens the door)

Edie: You is what's the matter with me

Carl: Come on Edie quick acting like a bitch (Edie puts up her middle finger at him and walks off)

(Cut to Tom's house)(Tom and Rex are talking)

Tom: Do you want to check on the girls

Rex: Wouldn't they be on the bus by now

Tom: I don't know but maybe we should check

(Cut to Lynette's house)(Lynette and Bree are sitting on the porch and they see Rex and Tom pull up)

Bree: Uh Oh here comes the boys (Rex and Tom gets out of the car)

Tom: Hello ladies

Lynette: Hi

Tom: What are you doing outside?

Bree: Oh we're just waiting for the bus

Rex: Why don't we give you a ride?

Lynette: Sure that will be-

Bree: I don't think that will be necessary, we'll just wait for the bus

Tom: Why wait when you have two nice gentlemen to take you to school, besides the bus is already late

Lynette: Come on Bree what are you afraid of

Bree: I'm afraid to get into that filthy car; I don't want to mess up my clothes

Rex: Don't worry princess it'll be fine

Bree: Alright but if one stain gets on me I'll have your tongue (they all get in the car)

Tom: You heard her Rex

Rex: You women are all alike

Bree: I wonder when Orson is coming I've been dying to see him since the summer

Rex: Who's Orson (he looks at Tom who shrugged)

Lynette: Only some guy she's been spending her whole summer with (Rex starts to feel uncomfortable and changes the subject)

Rex: So are you girls ready for the last year of school

Lynette: Yeah no more high school

Bree: And off to college

Tom: Yeah but I'll miss it

Rex: Me too

(Cut to school) (Edie is at her locker mumbling under her breath) (Gabrielle walks in the hall)

Gabrielle: Excuse me, watch it, Gabrielle Marques coming threw (she pushes people out of the way and makes her way over to Edie) Hi girl

Edie: Hey Gabby

Gabrielle: What's wrong?

Edie: Carl and I had a fight

Gabrielle: Aw Edie you guys have been having a lot of fights lately, what is it this time

Edie: He basically said that I am a slut and he heard rumors about me being with other guys instead of being with him

Gabrielle: Well you know he is right, why do you sleep with other guys instead of Carl

Edie: Well because, I don't know

Gabrielle: Well if you think of something let me know (Edie sees the ring on her finger and gasp)

Edie: Oh my god

Gabrielle: What

Edie: Is that an engagement ring

Gabrielle: Yes it is, Victor and I are getting married next year

Edie: Lucky you, getting married to a rich guy

Gabrielle: I know it's great

Edie: What will Carlos think about this?

Gabrielle: Who cares about what Carlos think, I'm not with him

Edie: Whatever you say

(Cut to a classroom)(students are laughing and talking, Susan walks in)

Teacher: Miss, what is your name

Susan: S-Susan

Teacher: Miss Susan you're late

Susan: I had to get my schedule

Teacher: Well you should have got it earlier, now take a seat(Susan was about to sit in a seat in front of Gabrielle but Gabrielle puts her feet in the chair)

Susan: I was about to sit there

Gabrielle: This seat is taken

Susan: No one is sitting there, plus your foot is in the way

Gabrielle: Listen here you little bitch this seat is taken( Susan looks like she is about to cry)

Bree: You have no right to call her that

Gabrielle: Excuse me miss perfect but no one is talking to you

Edie: So stay out of it

Lynette: Someone should smack you hard in the face

Gabrielle: I really want to see you try(other students started making noises)

Teacher: Class be quiet it's the first day of school, Susan take a seat

Bree: Hi Susan you can sit next to me

Susan: Thanks(she sits down beside Bree)(Carlos and Brittany walks in together)(Gabrielle whispers to Edie)

Gabrielle: What the hell are they doing together

Edie: I don't know

Gabrielle: That bitch better keep her hands off of my man(Edie looks at her confused)

Edie: I thought you didn't like him

Gabrielle: I don't, I just don't want anyone with him

Teacher: Carlos and Brittany take a seat(Carlos sits in front of Gabrielle and Brittany sits next to him)

Carlos: Hi Gabby

Gabrielle: Hey, so where have you two been

Brittany: No where really

Gabrielle: Yeah right

Brittany: So how are things with Victor

Gabrielle: They are great, we got engaged(silence)

Carlos: Congratulations

Gabrielle: I thought you would be angry

Carlos: I'm over it(Gabrielle looks shocked) besides you love Victor not me, i want you to be happy

Edie: This is an interesting conversation(she smiles)

(Cut to the cafeteria)(Tom and Rex are having lunch)

Rex: What am I going to do now

Tom: About what

Rex: Bree, she likes this other guy

Tom: You don't know that, he could be a friend

Rex: I don't think so(they see Mike walking over to their table) I want to be like Mike who gets all of the girls

Tom; Mike is a bad boy and I don't think Bree would go for that

Rex: Maybe you're right(Mike sits down at the table)

Mike: Hey guys

Both: Hey

Rex: Ho do you do it Mike

Mike: Do what

Rex: Get all of the girls

Mike: be cool, be yourself

Tom: That's what we do

Mike: What you need is to change your style

Rex: Can you please help us

Tom: Us, I don't need help I already got Lynette

Rex: No you don't not yet

Mike: I'll teach you the basics okay

Rex: Thanks

Tom: So is there a girl here that caught your eye

Mike: Yeah just one(he looks over at Susan who is sitting by Lynette and Bree and she is laughing, she looks at Mike and smiles)

Lynette: Who's the cutie

Susan: His name is Mike, i met him today

Bree: Stay away from him, he's trouble I know it

Susan: He doesn't seem bad to me

Bree: You have to get the big picture, he bad you can tell by the way he dresses and the way he acts

Lynette: I don't know, he is cute

Bree: That's all you think about, if the guy is hot go for it, no you can't do that because if you do you will end up in trouble too

Susan: I'm just going to have to check it out myself

(Later that day)(Mike is walking to his car and he looks around and sees Orson)

Mike: Oh my god(Orson sees him and looks shocked and he runs and Mike chases him, Mike punches Orson in the face and pins him to the ground, and he pulls out a knife)You!

Orson: It's been a long time

Mike: You have the nerve to show up back here after what you did, I spent 3 years in jail because of you

Orson: You deserved it

Mike: You killed my mom you son of a bitch

Orson: I wouldn't say that

Mike: What the hell are you taliking about(A woman sees them)

Woman: Orson!(Mike turns around and gasps)

Mike: Mom!

* * *

(To Be Continued)

So how was this chapter, tell me by reviewing!


	4. Chapter 4

(Cut to where Mike, Orson, and the the lady are)

Mike: Mom! (the woman looks at him confused)

Woman: I'm sorry but I don't know who you are(Mike looks at Orson)

Mike: You brainwashed her

Orson: I don't know what you're talking about(Mike punches Orson in the face again and the woman pulls Mike off of Orson)

Woman: Orson is what he's saying true(she looks at him as he stands up)

Orson: Yeah

Mike: I'm gonna kill you!

Woman: Orson you have a lot of explaining to do

(Cut to Gabrielle's house)(Gabrielle and Edie are in their bathing suit relaxing in the pool)

Gabrielle: I can't believe that he said that, did he really say that?

Edie: Yeah he did

Gabrielle: Is this the same Carlos that has had a crush on me since forever

Edie: Yeah(Gabrielle groans)

Gabrielle: What the hell does that bitch has that I don't have(she drinks her smoothie)

Edie: Nothing, you're pretty and more popular than her

Gabrielle: True

Edie: What are you going to do?

Gabrielle: I don't know but I have to think of something fast(they see Carl coming toward them)

Carl: What's up Edie, Gabby

Edie: What are you doing here Carl?

Carl: I wanted to give you these(he holds out flowers)

Edie: Oh Carl!(Gabrielle rolls her eyes and Edie gets out of the pool and wraps a towel around her and takes the flowers from Carl)

Carl: I'm so sorry for not believing you, do you forgive me?

Edie: Yes(she kisses him)

Carl: So I was wondering if we could go out tonight

Edie: I'm sorry baby but today is girls night out

Carl: Oh right, how about tomorrow?

Edie: Sounds good to me

Carl: I'll see you later, bye

Gabrielle: Bye(he leaves and Edie gets back in the pool) So when is the next break-up

Edie: Gabrielle!

Gabrielle: It's your relationship

Edie: You're right it is, and I think I'm gonna let him have it

Gabrielle: You're gonna give it up to Carl

Edie: Yes, I love him

Gabrielle: But what about the other guys

Edie: I just have to make sure I don't get caught(she smiles)

(Cut to Carlos' house)(Brittany and Carlos are watching a movie laughing)

Carlos: I want to say thank you

Brittany: For what?

Carlos: For helping me getting over Gabrielle

Brittany: I'm always helping out a friend

Carlos: You're not like most girls I know

Brittany: What do you mean?

Carlos: You're very friendly unlike other girls I know, I think that's one thing I like about you

Brittany: That's what I like about me too(she laughs and Carlos leans over to kiss her, Brittany breaks the kiss) Um Carlos, you're very vulnerable right now(Carlos shakes his head)

Carlos: You're the type of girl I need in my life

Brittany: Carlos-(he leans over to kiss her again and wraps his arms around her and they fall back on the couch)

Carlos: I want you(he kissed her lips)

Brittany: I want you too(Carlos smiles at her and they continue to make out)

(Cut to Susan's house)(Bree is combing Susan's hair and the comb breaks)

Bree: Uh-oh

Susan: What

Lynette: Your hair

Susan: Well I need to do something about it, I want to impress Mike

Bree: I really don't understand why you would change for a boy

Susan: Because I want him to like me

Lynette: Maybe he already likes you

Susan: I just want to make sure

Bree: When was the last time you had a perm

Susan: 3 years, why?

Bree: Because I can tell(Lynette pulls out a perm)

Lynette: Good thing I brought this

Susan: Ladies make me pretty

(Cut to Mike's house) (Mike, Orson, the lady walks in and Mike's dad comes out of the living room)

Daniel: Mike who's your friends(he sees the woman and looks shocked) w-what the hell , I thought-

Mike: She isn't dead, she just lost her memory(Daniel walks over to the woman)

Daniel: Miranda, do you remember me?

Miranda: Not really

Daniel: What the hell is going on?

Orson: I can answer that

Mike's dad: You're the reason my son went to jail

Orson: You don't know the whole story

Daniel: I would like to know that explanation, before I do something I won't regret

Orson: It all started when...

(Cut to the past)( Miranda and Daniel are riding horses)

Daniel: Honey I don't think this is my thing

Miranda: I promise you will love it, I bet I can beat you

Daniel: Beat me, it's not possible

Miranda: Okay you're on(they both start to race and Daniel gets in front of Miranda and Miranda gets in front of Daniel) I'm winning(she goes father away from Daniel and the horse starts to go fast) Slow down girl(the horse makes a sudden stop and Miranda falls off of her horse and she closes her eyes, Tim, Orson's father walks over to her)

Tim: Miranda(he touches her face and she wakes up)

Miranda: Who are you?

Tim: It's me Tim, is Daniel here with you

Miranda: Who's Daniel(Tim smiles)

Tim: You don't remember Daniel?

Miranda: No, I don't even know who I am

Tim: I'm your husband(he lifts her up)

Miranda: You are?

Tim: Yeah, let's go home(he carries her and they leave, Daniel comes and and gets off of the horse)

Daniel: Miranda, Miranda!(he sees her horse) where are you

(Cut to the present)

Daniel: That son of a bitch kidnapped my wife!, I'm gonna kill him when I see him

Orson: He's dead

Daniel: He's lucky

Mike: What happened next

Orson: Well at the crime scene they found something that belonged to you, that's probably why they thought you killed her

Mike: Why did your dad take my mom?

Orson: He was jealous of your father, so he wanted her to believe that she was his wife

Daniel: I can't believe you're still alive(he looks at Miranda) I promise you we will get your memory back(he looks at Orson) Thank you for bringing her back

Orson: You're welcome(Mike and Daniel smiles and they throw Orson out of the house) why did you do that(they see police cars headed their way)

Daniel: Don't worry we'll let you explain everything to the police

(Cut to Victor's house)(Victor is eating lunch and the doorbell rings, he answers the door and sees a pretty woman standing outside)

Victor: Amy I told you awhile ago that it was over

Amy: What I have to tell you is important

Victor: Whatever you tell me wouldn't matter because I am not getting back together with you

Amy: I'm pregnant and you're the father(Victor looks shocked and faints)

* * *

**Alot is happening, Gabrielle is jealous, Mike finds his mother, Edie gets back together with Carl, Carlos realizes he has feelings for Brittany, Susan wonders if Mike likes her, Victor might be a dad,there is so much drama, what's gonna happen next? You'll find out later so in the mean time review and I'll have the next chapter up sooner!**

**-Shay**


	5. Chapter 5

(Cut to Victor's house)(Amy leans over Victor, trying to wake him up)

Amy: Victor sweetie wake up. (she shakes him gently) I said wake up damn it! (she smacks him hard in the face and Victor opens his eyes)

Victor: Why in the hell did you do that for?!(he stands up and rubs his face)

Amy: I can't believe you fainted!

Victor: I can't believe you smacked me!

Amy: Get over it Victor, what are we going to do now?

Victor: We, there is no we!

Amy: I am pregnant with your child!(Victor drinks some wine)

Victor: I don't believe this! (he starts to pace)

Amy: Well believe it because it's true!

Victor: That child is not mine!

Amy: You were the last man I slept with

Victor: When?!

Amy: Don't you remember that night?

(Cut to the past)(Victor's house)(Gabrielle and Victor are fighting)

Victor: Gabrielle you can't keep spending money like this!

Gabrielle: I needed a new outfit!

Victor: Spend your own damn money, and stop coming to me for mine! (Gabrielle looks shocked and opens up her mouth) Babe I'm sorry (Gabrielle leaves) Gabby, Gabby! (the doorbell rings and Victor answers it and sees Amy) Amy what are you doing here?

Amy: I came to bring back your stuff. (she walks in and Victor closes the door)

Victor: Amy we broke up a while ago

Amy: I know, when I was cleaning up I found some of it and I thought that I should bring it back

Victor: Oh thanks (she puts the boxes on the floor)

Amy: I missed you

Victor: It's too late now

Amy: No it isn't (she kissed him on the lips)

Victor: Amy! (she continues to kiss him and they start to kiss passionately)

(Cut to the present)

Amy: You know what happened next

Victor: You kissed me!

Amy: And you accepted it, and this is the outcome (she points to her stomach, Victor drinks the whole bottle of wine) Victor!

Victor: What am I going to do?

Amy: I'm not asking for marriage

Victor: You don't understand Amy; I cheated on the love of my life!

Amy: You don't need the teenager (she touches his hand and he moves it away)

Victor: We are engaged

Amy: I'm still in love with you Victor (she touches his cheek) and I know we belong together, that is why this baby was conceived by our love

Victor: But Gabby…

Amy: She doesn't love you like I do, I want you Victor and I need you (she puts her lips on his)make love to me Victor(they start to kiss)

(Cut to Susan's house)(Susan's hair is still in bad shape)

Bree: I can't think of anything else to do

Susan: Do you guys know anyone else who can do hair on our street? (Lynette and Bree looks at each other)

Lynette: There is one person…

Bree: Do not say that name

Susan: Guys I really need help!

Lynette: Ok, for you

Susan: Great! who is the person?

(Cut to Gabrielle's house)(Gabrielle opens the door)

Gabrielle: Well, well, well, what do we have here?

Susan: We need help

Gabrielle: You're right you do

Bree: Gabby we need a favor

Gabrielle: And what do I get in return? (she folds her arms)

Lynette: What do you want?

Gabrielle: I'll think about it (they walk into the house) now what do you want?

Susan: I want to impress this guy

Gabrielle: Which guy? I know all of them (she smiles)

Bree: Mike

Gabrielle: Mike Delfino?

Lynette: Yeah

Gabrielle: Interesting taste, especially for you (Susan glares at her) cute bad boy type, and here I thought you were a goody goody

Susan: I just know I like him

Gabrielle: Ok, since you're desperate and came to the queen of fashion, I think it would be a good idea to help out charity

Susan: Hey! (Edie walks in)

Edie: What's going on? (she looks at Susan, Bree, and Lynette) why are they here?

Lynette: Why are you here? (they both give each other evil looks)

Gabrielle: Girls, girls none of that, we have a fashion emergency!

(Cut to Mike's house)(Daniel and Mike have finished talking to the police who have Orson)

Orson: You should thank me! (the police officer puts him in the car)

Police: Ms you're going to have to come with us too

Miranda: Ok

Daniel: How long will she be gone?

Police: I don't know we'll just have to see (they leave)

Daniel: I can't believe my wife is finally back (he rubs his head) (the doorbell rings) can you get that, I'm going to go rest with everything happening today (Mike answers the door and Tom and Rex are standing there)

Rex: What's up dude?

Mike: Guys what are you doing here?

Rex: Remember at school when we asked for your help?

Tom: I don't need help, like I told you before, Lynette is my woman (they both look at him) okay not yet

Rex: I was wondering if that can happen today (Mike chuckles)

Mike: You really want the girls to like you

Tom: Right

Mike: Ok, well let's go to the mall

Rex: Let's get anything but jeans

Mike: You have to wear jeans (Tom and Rex groans)

(Cut to Gabrielle's house)(Susan's hair is a darker shade of black and she has on makeup, Gabrielle gives her a mirror)

Susan: I love it! (she touches her hair)

Gabrielle: Next we have to pick out your clothes (she opens up her closet which is filled with a lot of clothes, Susan, Bree, and Lynette gasp)

Bree: That is a lot of clothes Gabby

Gabrielle: What do you expect; I don't have normal clothes like you do. (Bree gives her a mean look)

Edie: I still don't understand why we are helping these losers.

Lynette: Who are you calling a loser?

Gabrielle: Girls!

Edie: Shut your mouth you tomboy!

Lynette: You got a nerve you slut who gives it up to everybody! (Edie gasp)

Gabrielle: There is no need to fight right now, do that later

Susan: Now what

Gabrielle: Now we have to find some clothes (she pulls out some clothes)

Susan: You're going to let me keep some of these

Gabrielle: Yeah sure

Bree: That's really nice Gabby

Gabrielle: They're last year clothes anyway (she chuckles) you should be able to wear some of these (Susan holds up some of the clothes)

Susan: Some of these look…

Lynette: Slutty

Edie: Do you want to impress Mike?

Susan: I do

Gabrielle: Then you're gonna have to get used to it, now pick a outfit to try on (Susan picks out a black dress skirt and a pink dress shirt) Good choice, now go try it on (Susan goes into the bathroom and Gabrielle looks at Bree and Lynette) Do you guys need any help, cause you look like you need a makeover also (Lynette and Bree rolls their eyes)

(Cut to the mall)(Mike, Tom, and Rex are looking at clothes)

Mike: These are cool (he holds up a pair of jeans that has some holes in them)

Rex: There is no way I'm wearing that

Mike: Did you not ask for my help

Rex: Yeah but-

Mike: Trust me I know what I'm doing (he sees a muscle shirt) and this

Tom: I'm glad I'm not in this

Mike: Oh I'm helping you to

Tom: I told you that I-

Both: Do not have Lynette (Tom glares at them)

Mike: That's it for today

Rex: So we're done

Mike: Not even close, you have to fix your hair, find some better glasses and maybe a tattoo

Both: Tattoo!

Mike: Okay that last part I'm just kidding

(Cut to Gabrielle's house)(Susan comes out of the bathroom)

Susan: Well…

Gabrielle: Pretty

Bree: You look great…

Lynette: Except for the skirt which is kind of short

Edie: I like it

Lynette: We knew you would (they all walk downstairs)

Susan: Thank you Gabby (she hugs her and Gabrielle pushes her off of her) I said I'd help you, not become your friend

Lynette: Well thanks anyway (they leave)

(The next day)(Carlos' house)(Carlos and Brittany are in bed and Carlos is playing with her hair, Brittany opens her eyes)

Carlos: Good morning

Brittany: Good morning (she sits up and wraps the sheets around her)

Carlos: Are you okay?

Brittany: Do you think I'm a slut?

Carlos: No why do you say that?

Brittany: Because I slept with you and we haven't even gone on a date

Carlos: We can still make that date, if you're ready for that

Brittany: Sure

(Cut to Victor's house)(Gabrielle opens the door with her key)

Gabrielle: Victor! (silence) Victor I know you're here your car is parked outside (she goes upstairs and opens the bedroom door, she gasp as she sees Victor in bed with Amy) Victor! (she goes over to him and smacks him) wake up you asshole (Victor wakes up)

Victor: Gabby this is not what it looks like

Gabrielle: It looks like something to me! (Amy wakes up)

Amy: Look who's here, it's the teenager (Gabrielle punches her in the face and they start to fight)

Victor: Gabby no!

Gabrielle: I can't believe you cheated on me with this bitch (she starts to choke her)

Victor: No Gabby she's pregnant! (Gabrielle stops choking her and Amy falls on the floor)

Gabrielle: P-pregnant, I can't believe you (she runs down the stairs and leaves)

(Cut to Carlos' house)(Gabrielle is crying and her hair and clothes are messed up, she rings the doorbell and Carlos answers it)

Carlos: Hey Gabby (he looks at her) whoa is looks like you been in a fight (Gabrielle continues crying and puts her head on his chest) what's wrong babe (he closes the door)

Gabrielle: Vicwor smeated on sme

Carlos: What?

Gabrielle: Victor cheated on me

Carlos: Oh, I'm so sorry (they sit on the couch and she rest her head on his chest) did you just find out

Gabrielle: Yes and the girl that he was sleeping with is pregnant (Carlos looked shocked)

Carlos: I can't believe he did that

Gabrielle: I know

Carlos: What are you going to do now?

Gabrielle: Well the engagement is off, I'm threw with him (she wipes her eyes) I'm sorry Carlos

Carlos: For what? (she lifts her head up and looks up at him)

Gabrielle: For giving up on us

Carlos: That's all in the past

Gabrielle: I love you Carlos

Carlos: Gabby what you-

Gabrielle: I've loved you for a long time

Carlos: Gabby-(she kisses him and he pulls back)

Gabrielle: Why did you do that?

Carlos: You know I wanted this for a long time, but I'm over you

Gabrielle: What!

Carlos: I'm sorry Gabby

Gabrielle: Its Brittany isn't it?

Carlos: Yes(Gabrielle stands up) Gabby don't go

Gabrielle: You don't want me, and nobody else does(she leaves)

* * *

**Carlos doesn't love Gabrielle anymore(gasp), Victor cheated on Gabrielle, what is she going to do now, Mike gave Rex and Tom a makeover, and Gabrielle gave Susan a makeover, what's going to happen next, review and you'll find out soon**

**-Shay**


End file.
